lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cavern of the Sight
The Cavern of the Sight is a quest area that is hidden behind the door of the Shrine of the Sight, which is located inside the Rock Bridge Cave on the Mountainside. Currently, this cavern is the only place you can obtain the painting, Bold and Brash (other than buying or trading). Note: As of 9th June 2019, players can NO LONGER use two boxed version of any items to unlock the door of the Cavern. This cavern can only be accessed by successfully unlocking the Shrine of the Sight. To do this, the player must first confirm the ownership of two numbered cubes that follow the following criteria: * One numbered cube MUST have the number 12 on it, and the other cube MUST '''have the number 13 on it. * Both cubes '''MUST have a gray texture. To achieve a gray texture with cube 12, the cube needs to be opened until the 22nd box, which means it has to be opened 21 more times after the unboxing of the BIG GIFT. To achieve this with cube 13, the cube instead needs to be opened until the 23rd box, which means it has to be opened 22 more times after the unboxing of the BIG GIFT. After this, the player must bring the two cubes to the Shrine of the Sight, which can be accessed after blowing up the rectangular crack at the back wall of the Rock Bridge Cave with dynamite. In the shrine, there are two holes in the ground, which each contain lava at the bottom. The player must first drop the #12 cube into the left hole (NOT the shrine's left, the player's left, facing the door of the shrine). After this, the player must drop the #13 cube into the right hole. If done correctly, players should immediately hear a grinding noise, as the door of the shrine slowly opens. It will lead into a dark tunnel large enough for vehicles to go through. The player must take a right turn shortly after the entrance, and it will lead the players into the cavern. For more info on how this shrine was solved, visit Jerricks' blog post (slightly outdated). Note: It is actually possible to access this cavern using glitches and/or exploits. The only problem is that the cavern won't spawn if this is done. The in-game scripts that run the cavern only activate after unlocking the shrine correctly. The cavern bears a resemblance to the Cavecrawler Cavern, round and with a flat center but not deep. At the center, you can find a slate material wedge with the painting Bold and Brash on it (after opening the shrine correctly). Only one painting is present per server, though some have said that it regenerates after 30 minutes; when a new player enters the Shrine. The painting will be unclaimed so anyone can take it, it is best to retrieve the painting on a private server. On the roof, there's a hole or glow brick with sunlight shining the painting, you can take a look the photo of it below. Category:Shrine of the Sight Category:Geographic Features Category:Caves and Tunnels